Sentimientos reales
by Mindy Volg Zangief
Summary: Desde que era niño, Aioria ha sentido una profunda atracción por Shaka, sin embargo la diferencia de edad ha representado un difícil obstáculo para él y al pasar de los años Shaka siente que Aioria se ha vuelto cada vez más apuesto pero sigue pensando que no debería, pero Aioria tenía que actuar y hacerle ver a Shaka que sus sentimientos son muy claros Aioria x Shaka (LoS)


**Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.**

 **I**

-Shaka, Shaka- la voz de un niño irrumpió en la casa de Virgo mientras el mayor estaba meditando tranquilamente, frunció el entrecejo al ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué sucede Aioria? Estoy meditando.

-Lo siento mucho pero, ya terminé de entrenar.

-De acuerdo Aioria, puedes salir a jugar si quieres.

-Pero…

-¿Qué sucede?- abrió sus ojos sorprendido y vio la cara de confusión de Aioria, el hermano pequeño de Aioros.

Tal vez se sentía inseguro pues se cumplía un mes después de la muerte misteriosa del santo de Sagitario y se sentía solo pero ahí estaba Shaka que en ese entonces contaba con 20 años y estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo.

-Bueno… es que quisiera saber si… Has pensado en lo que te…

-Aioria- él se levantó para tocar el hombro del pequeño de 7 años- Sabes que yo soy muchísimo mayor que tú y no quiero seguir diciendo esto una y otra vez.

-Pero… ¡En serio me gustas mucho! De verdad, desde que te conocí me has gustado y quisiera que tú me correspondieras.

Shaka rió sin humor y se apartó un mechón de su cara. Obviamente el Santo de Virgo no estaba nada mal, pero era mayor que Aioria además, creía que el pequeño estaba muy confundido por sus sentimientos, esa edad donde los niños no tienen en claro lo que quieren pero al mayor le asustaba eso. No quería nada de Aioria, además aún recuerda cuando Aioros le presentó al pequeño, Shaka quedó encantado con él que hasta lo alzó en brazos y él niño sólo reía.

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

-Este niño vuela alto como el santo de Leo- reía el pelirrojo cuando alzaba a Aioria que seguía riendo y Aioros los observaba divertido.

-¡Me gusta Shaka! Cuando sea grande seré su pareja y lo amaré mucho.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo pero no bajó al niño.

-¡Aioria!- rió Aioros ante el comentario de su hermanito, sorprendido por eso pero soltaba risitas nerviosas- No seas irrespetuoso con tus mayores.

-Aioria- dijo Shaka con tranquilidad para calmar un poco la sorpresa en aquel comentario- Ya encontrarás al alguien de tu edad, descuida Aioros ya cambiará conforme crezca- y seguía levantando al pequeño.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

"Aioros ayúdame" pedía Shaka cuando Aioria no le quitaba la mirada de encima, necesitaba algo para hacer que el chico dejara de insistir.

-Aioria, mira soy muchísimo mayor que tú, además ahí está Mila, parece que a ella le gustas.

-No- negó rápidamente la pequeña cría de León- Mila no me gusta, es muy agresiva.

-Bueno, puedes ir…

-Olvídalo Shaka, tú me gustas y no me voy a rendir.

-Cuando crezcas tendrás a alguien más joven.

-¡NO! No quiero…

-Aioria, no grites…

-¡Es que ya entendí que no me quieres!

-Eso no es verdad… Yo si…

-No es cierto…- derramó una lágrima y en ese momento Shaka deseó que en ese momento apareciera Aioros y se llevara a Aioria a jugar o algo pero el Santo de Sagitario no estaba y no sabía qué hacer- ¡Tú no me quieres! No me quieres, pero me haces daño porque tú no me correspondes.

-Pero es que soy muy mayor para ti, además eres muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas y ya no quiero gritos aquí.

-Mientes…

-Aioria…

-¿Entonces me amarás si soy grande?

-No lo sé, eres el hermano de mi amigo.

-Dímelo ¿Me querrás si crezco?

El santo de Virgo se quedó sin palabras, y se cuestionaba si ¿era bueno utilizar una de sus técnicas para hacer que Aioria dejara esa loca idea?

-No lo sé…

-Shaka- replicó Aioria desesperado por una respuesta.

-Ve a jugar, los demás deben estar esperándote- y se volteó para regresar a su lugar de meditación y tratar de no pensar en eso nunca más.

Aioria bajaba por las 12 casas limpiándose las lágrimas, no permitiría que nadie lo viera llorar, ya que DeathMask o Shura podrían burlarse y él era demasiado sensible a eso. Amaba a Shaka y ese era un sentimiento extraño para él pero era real, pero estaba consciente de que tienen una gran diferencia de edad y odiaba eso y se negaba a admitirlo. Quería amar a Shaka con todo su ser, que Shaka le correspondiera o al menos darle un besito pero ni eso, se tenía que conformar con los cuidados que el mayor le proporcionaba pero Aioria quería que él mayor estuviera a su lado siempre.

-Odio ser niño- pateó un pilar y se fue corriendo, y aunque no estaba de humor para jugar fue directo al patio fuera del santuario.

Estaba muy cansado y fue directo a la Casa de Virgo, donde estaba el pelirrojo preparando la cena favorita de Aioria, que eran albóndigas y el pequeño no logró resistirse al olor genial de la comida.

Shaka pensaba que a lo mejor Aioria se pondría triste pues Aioros acostumbraba prepararle lo mismo pero al verlo con esa mirada brillante dejo aún lado esas preocupaciones y juntos comieron en silencio.

-Bien, hora de ir a la cama- lo acompaño a su habitación y Aioria fue al baño para ponerse una pijama azul con estrellas doradas y corrió a su cama.

-¿Qué sucede Aioria? Has estado muy callado.

-Nada, no pasa nada.

-Shura te dio con la resortera otra vez ¿Verdad?

-No, no es eso- el pequeño apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, descansa y sueña tranquilamente.

-Ajá… Oye Shaka.

-Dime.

-Creo que odio ser un niño.

-Eso es ilógico ¿Por qué piensas eso?- se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Porque no me quieres, no quieres ser mi pareja.

Shaka suspiró como diciendo "Aquí vamos de nuevo"

-Aioria, odiar tu infancia no es lo correcto, debes saber que simplemente no soy apto para ti.

-Pero…

-Suficiente pequeño. Anda, duérmete que mañana despertarás temprano ya que el patriarca pondrá un entrenamiento muy duro y quiero que seas el mejor ¿De acuerdo? A dormir.

-Está bien…- se apartó y se durmió abrazando a su león de peluche y Shaka apagó las luces para dejarlo descansar.

"Buda, dame fuerza para hacer que él desista, no quiero que Aioros piense mal de mí por lo que dice su hermano" rogó el pelirrojo antes de ir a su habitación.

Leyó un poco mientras lo acompañaba la luz de las velas, la luna y las estrellas del firmamento, frunció el entrecejo y cuando terminó el capítulo apagó la vela y se acomodó para acurrucarse en la cama.

De pronto sintió unos labios invadiendo su boca, los labios eran suaves y estaban cerrados pero que, poco a poco estaban abriéndose y él se sintió bien, era un sueño y no tenía en claro con quién soñaba pero después al despertar vio que era Aioria y se apartó.

-¡Aioria!

-Lo siento pero…

-Me besaste, oh por dios…

-Shaka, me gustó…

-No Aioria, debes entender.

-Pero lo hice para despertarte, eres muy lindo cuando duermes.

-Por Buda… vete a entrenar.

-Pero…

-Anda.

-Sí- y se fue corriendo para irse con el patriarca que lo estaba esperando.

-Por Buda, Aioros perdóname…

Se fue al coliseo para supervisar todo lo que hacía Aioria y el resultado de sus entrenamientos y ver que el pequeño había desarrollado una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, dignas de un santo dorado, el patriarca estaba sorprendido y felicitó a Shaka por el cuidado que le brindó al hermanito de Aioros. Aunque algunos no lo tomaron bien pues el nombre de Aioros no se mencionaba pues todos se acordaban de su traición al santuario y el pequeño León estaba a punto de reclamarles pero el mayor le prometió unos panditas si se portaba muy bien.

-Pero no es justo, mi hermano no es un traidor.

-No lo es, Aioria. Solamente que todos piensan que sus acciones lo son pero no debes sucumbir ante la rabia porque ese es un error fatal.

-¿Error fatal?

-Asi es. Dejarse llevar por la rabia es un error fatal porque te deja ciego, tú debes pelear por la justicia y seguridad de Atenea, el enojo y la desesperación son senderos hacia la perdición.

-De acuerdo, lo siento Shaka- bajo la vista apenado- me dejé llevar. Te prometo que mejoraré.

-También por Aioros debes hacerlo.

-Sí, también por mi hermano mayor.

-Exacto- sonrió el mayor y fueron a almorzar.

Todo marchaba tranquilo y Shaka seguía algo pensativo pues el besito en la boca que le había dado Aioria al despertar era algo preocupante. No se imaginaba que era él pero se había sentido bien y se sentía un profundo pecador, pero debería olvidarlo cuando vea que Aioria madure y sea feliz con alguien adecuado y así él se sentiría aliviado y libre de culpa.

 **II**

Había pasado años, Aioria se había ido a entrenar, era el día en la que él volvía al santuario y Shaka se moría por verlo y ver en lo que se ha convertido, en un santo valiente y fuerte pero sobre todo justo y leal como Aioros hubiera querido.

-Tranquilo Shaka- decía el Patriarca- Ese niño es un chico fuerte que ha cambiado mucho.

-Eso espero en verdad- tenía sus ojos cerrados y mantenía un semblante sereno pero sentía aun una gran preocupación.

Aioria ya contaba con 23 años y ya no era el niño que una vez fue, cuando Shaka lo vio sintió algo muy distinto en él, tanto físico como espiritual. Pues Aioria ya tenía un poco de barba, el cabello un poco diferente y alborotado pero seguía siendo castaño, un piercing en el labio y un pendiente en la oreja derecha. Era alto y musculoso pero era sumamente apuesto que podría ser capaz de hacer que muchas chicas se peleen por él. Pero dentro de él había tranquilidad y eso hacía sentir al santo de Virgo mejor que antes.

Pero Shaka tenía 36 y ya se estaba haciendo viejo y esperaba que Aioria, con el tiempo cambiara eso.

-Hola Aioria, tanto tiempo sin vernos- saludó al acercarse.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver que Shaka, de quién no había dejado de pensar no había cambiado nada en estos últimos años y que seguía igual como él quería, sonrió y se contuvo en abrazarlo; besarlo y decirle que ahora no había nada que impidiera amarlo ni siquiera la diferencia de edad que lo había mortificado por años.

-Si verdad- contestó el chico, que acarició el cabello del pelirrojo que se sonrojó, lo cual le sorprendió- pero no has cambiado.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? He cambiado y soy más anciano.

-No digas eso, estás igual que antes.

-Pero te has vuelto rebelde Aioria, veo que tienes un piercing en el labio y aghh ese pendiente en la oreja, eres un caballero no un…

-Vamos, yo solo quería cambiar mi imagen, pensaba que te gustaría.

-Ok, bueno si me gusta pero bueno no soy Aioros ni nadie para decirte como debes lucir. Sigues siendo el mismo Aioria que cuidé mucho.

Shaka rogaba a Buda que Aioria no sacara ese tema pero no lo hizo y todos los santos lo saludaron y le platicaban de los entrenamientos, más la emoción al ver que habían conseguido sus cloths, él los felicitaba y todos fueron al almorzar y continuar con la plática. El santo de Leo comía tranquilamente mientras estaba riendo con sus compañeros lo cual hizo sentir bien al mayor pues al parecer Aioria había olvidado aquella loca idea de ser pareja algún día y asi ya no tener nada de culpa ni arrepentimientos.

Como ahora Aioria tenía que estar custodiando la quinta casa, Shaka podía tener tiempo para él y poder meditar con tranquilidad y asi transcurrieron los días, hasta que un día Aioria entró a la sexta casa y el mayor se encontraba buscando unos libros para su estudio y meditación.

-Buenos días Shaka.

-Oh Aioria, me sorprendiste ¿No tienes que cuidar la quinta casa?

-Bueno sí, pero quería verte.

-Pero ya me conoces.

Otra vez se quitó el mechón rojo de su cara y el joven león sonrió.

-Recuerdo que hacías eso. De verdad.

-Bueno, es que es un hábito, pero bueno Aioria tengo que meditar.

-Shaka- se acercó, dispuesto a acorralarlo y estar lo suficientemente cerca de él- ¿Te acuerdas cuando dije que me gustabas y que cuando sea grande sería tu pareja para amarte mucho?

Las mejillas de Shaka se pusieron rojas y las sentía arder y bajó la mirada.

-Sí… Pero sólo lo dijiste jugando.

-¿Jugando? No, en realidad lo dije en serio y estoy dispuesto a cumplir.

-Pero…

-Ya la diferencia de edad no representa un obstáculo para mí. ¿Acaso no lo ves Shaka? De verdad sigo teniendo esos mismos sentimientos por ti, por muchos años no he dejado de pensar en ti, esperando ser lo suficiente mayor para ti, para que me aceptes.

-Aioria…

Levantó la vista y vio como la mirada de Aioria estaba cada vez más intensa, de verdad el joven santo de Leo se veía diferente, más apuesto, alto y lucía un completo dominante pero para él seguía siendo muy joven. Por Buda, ese rostro rebelde, barba piercing era algo nuevo para él y no quería caer en tentación.

-Shaka…- se acercó a él, su cuerpo contra el del mayor, que estaba aferrándose a su libro, apartando la mirada. Tratando de permanecer quieto hasta que él se quitara pero no resultaba- por favor, sabes que te estás resistiendo a mí.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un rebelde y testarudo? Por favor Aioria, tienes 23 y yo 36, la diferencia es mucho mayor y simplemente no podemos ser pareja…

-Ya no soy un niño Shaka ¿Qué tiene de malo que te ame? Te amo, te deseo junto a mí ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar cuando estuve fuera? Pensando en ti, en la posibilidad en poder hacerte el amor como lo hace todo el mundo.

-Por Buda, Aioria…

-Sé que eres mayor odié ser el pequeño pero eso se acabó.

-No, Aioria- sus mejillas ardían cada vez más cuando ya podía sentir cerca el rostro del hermano de Aioros de Sagitario- no podemos.

-Acéptalo Shaka.

-¡Vete!

-Pero…

-Vete antes de que te mande a los Seis Samsara, hablo en serio.

De pronto, Aioria se sintió un imbécil. No se daba cuenta que estaba presionando a Shaka y que de un momento a otro podría perder los 5 sentidos y sin decir nada se fue directo a la quinta casa y el mayor tuvo la oportunidad de recargarse y respirar. Sentía que en un momento caería en los brazos de aquel joven que desde niño lo amaba pero él no podía dar crédito porque para él no era correcto y más en poder ilusionar al chico.

Ya después de eso, Aioria ya no lo visitaba sino que le dedicaba más tiempo a sus entrenamientos y sus deberes de santo lo cual tenían tranquilo al mayor y ya no sentía más ese peso, pero cada vez que recordaba la manera en cómo el joven se le acercaba rogándole una oportunidad, él no evitó sonrojarse intensamente y querer volver a sentir ese rostro cerca. Ese cuerpo le había hecho sentir estar cerca del Nirvana.

Sintió una tremenda sensación, eléctrica y sensualmente placentera que nunca había sentido y pensaba que no volvería a sentirlo igual pero era lo mejor "Es lo mejor" se repetía tratando de meditar pero para él era imposible porque el recuerdo lo volvía a atacar y ya estaba harto de todo esto.

Salió a tomar aire fresco y cuando pasó por el coliseo vio algo que lo hizo sentirse extraño: Aioria sin camisa, con las gotas de sudor. Lo hacían verse hermoso y sexy, la barba y el piercing lo hacía verse como un actor de película, los músculos cada vez más visibles y ese porte de hombre lo hicieron temblar pero debería renunciar a él porque eso no era correcto y tal vez Aioros estaría retorciéndose ante tal deshonra.

-Oh Shaka- decía Aioria mientras se detenía para secarse el sudor y el mayor solo levanto la mano para saludarlo.

-Sólo vine a tomar aire fresco.

-Creía que querías verme.

-No seas tonto- sonrió un poco el pelirrojo- sólo quería pasear y te vi, es simple.

-Mmm acabas de romper mi corazón.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, creía que querías verme- el santo de Leo rió ante eso ocasionando que Shaka dejara el lugar.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- se preguntó algo confundido.

 **III**

Los sueños de Aioria se intensificaban cada noche, soñando que Shaka irrumpía en su cama y le pedía que le hiciera el amor y que lo amara como le había dicho hace muchos años y que la diferencia ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por lo que el joven santo de Leo no dejó pasar la oportunidad e hizo suyo a Shaka y esos gemidos le parecían tan reales y esa sensación maravillosa cuando lo embestía era tan real que, al despertar sólo sentía su miembro tan duro como una piedra y no sabía cómo poder calmar eso.

Eran incontrolables esas fantasías y él parecía querer gritar porque había pasado ya mucho tiempo y quería que Shaka lo viera como algo más que un niño pequeño pero era imposible. Tenía que actuar ahora porque ya no podía continuar así e imaginaba que Shaka tampoco.

Mientras tanto Shaka se dejaba llevar por los rumores, porque según DeathMask había dicho que Mila y Aioria habían tenido su primera vez lo que provocaba las risas de los demás santos dorados y eso ponía nervioso al mayor. No podía creer que al fin el joven consiguiera conquistar el corazón de la amazona de Escorpio pues era hermosa pero sintió en su pecho algo que no le gustó. Un vuelco al corazón que seguía mientras pensaba en ellos dos como pareja ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho DeathMask?

Se negaba a admitir que en realidad estaba un poco celoso… ¿Un poco?

"Vamos Shaka, eso no es un poco, en realidad sí sientes muchos celos" suspiró tras tener esos pensamientos.

Con el tiempo los celos caerán en lo más profundo y quedarán olvidados y así Aioria será feliz con alguien de su talla y con una gran belleza pero…

Trataba de dormirse, ya que la meditación no ayudaba casi en nada tras escuchar esos rumores y se acostó tratando de tener paz interior consigo mismo pero al ver a Aioria besar a Mila lo hizo despertar de un sobresalto

-Por Buda…- decía mientras estaba parpadeando, tratando de quitar las imágenes.

Aioria, mientras tanto no sabía qué hacer. Shaka estaba muy raro y tenía que actuar pero debería ser lo menos insistente posible.

Cuando entrenó fuera del Santuario pensaba seriamente en iniciar una relación con alguien más, como Mila de Escorpio, pero ella no era su tipo ni tampoco Shura de Capricornio (por claras razones) ni siquiera ha puesto a Mu de Aries en la lista porque sabía que Mu andaba con Aldebarán y sobre todo porque no podía sacarse a Shaka de la cabeza, aunque le dolía cuando recordaba como el mayor le decía que no podían tener ninguna relación por la diferencia de edad y eso seguía molestando a la fecha al león dorado.

¿Acaso en el amor, la edad importa? No era de lectura como lo era Aioros en vida pero había leído que Romeo tenía 15 y Julieta 13 o algo asi, no se acordaba de eso pero recordaba que los personajes de esa obra se amaban con locura y a pesar de que sus familias estaban enemistadas consiguieron consumar su amor y cuando sus familias ya por fin les iban a dar permiso. Se suicidan.

Oh, qué difícil para ellos.

Pero él ya estaba alto, mayor y capaz de hacer lo que sea por el mayor y sus sentimientos por Shaka no han cambiado y nunca cambiarán.

Se levantó y fue directo a darse una ducha y a visitar, ya si estaba meditando se iría ya que si se interrumpe la meditación de Shaka podía caer al suelo sin sentidos.

Subió al sexto templo y veía como Shaka estaba haciendo yoga, pero la elasticidad del santo de Virgo era un deleite para él, sus caderas, sus piernas, las nalgas y su cabello rojo pasando ligeramente por su rostro; lo hacía verse cada vez más adorable y a Aioria le gustaba eso de él. No era la fantasía de un niñito ingenuo, era amor puro.

-Ehh…

-Ah, eres tú- se levantaba con cuidado- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Hablar contigo… Bueno es que es momento de tener una charla ¿Podríamos?

-De acuerdo, podemos pero primero déjame cambiarme- tenía ropa deportiva y Aioria no dijo nada sólo asintió.

Al regresar, él ya tenía su ropa normal.

-¿Qué es?

-Es… Digo… ¿Es necesario la edad en una relación?

-Sí.

-Pero ¿Si el amor es sincero como el de Romeo y Julieta?

-En realidad pienso que ese amor sólo es un libro.

-Pero…

-Aioria, no entiendo que quieres decir.

-Te amo- se acercó para tomar las mano del santo de Virgo y él levantó la mirada- Shaka, no importa que tengas 36 y yo 23. No importa que sea menor y que nos vean mal, total; yo sería feliz si tú me correspondes. No es ninguna broma, confusión, es real ¿Acaso crees que no noté como me miras? Se ve que me deseas como yo a tí ¿No ves cómo te veo? Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y no me arrepiento de nada con tal de que estemos juntos- y sin esperar respuesta lo besó.

El beso, de una forma extraña era lo que el mayor estaba esperando porque pensaba que iba a explotar si seguía pensando en una posible relación entre Aioria y Mila. Se sintió muy bien tras sentir los labios de Aioria, en como el piercing lo rozaba un poco y el poder aferrarse al cuerpo de quien lo ha amado toda su vida.

 **IV**

El corazón de Aioria latía con fuerza. No creyó que funcionaran esas palabras y sobre todo el beso. Planeaba decir esas palabras pero no de forma correcta, podía solamente sostener la cintura de Shaka y poder intensificar el beso y poner a Shaka contra la pared.

Al terminar, suspiraron para poder respirar y mirarse a los ojos, los de Shaka, dorados como el oro era algo que Aioria no dejaría de mirar.

Los ojos de Aioria eran azules, como el cielo que acostumbraba admirar en sus tiempos libres, deseaba viajar entre las nubes pero con los ojos del chico podía hacerlo.

-Aioria, fue muy bonito y todo- suspira- pero yo no sé… ¿Qué dirán los demás?

-De eso me encargo, Shaka- sonrió un poco el león dorado y acarició las mejillas del ser que tanto amaba- sólo tenemos que amarnos para que los demás vean que no es juego, que no son palabras vacías lo que he dicho.

-Aioria…- jadeó cuando el león besaba su cuello lentamente, lamiendo, besando y otra vez lamer, las piernas de Shaka se volvían débiles ante cada sensación. Se mordía el labio y cuidando de no gemir, sólo aferrarse a su espalda, sentir todo, su cuerpo musculoso; su ropa y su aroma y eso le llegaba a enloquecer.

-Shaka… por favor, déjame amarte…- él estaba acariciando los pezones del mayor y lo escuchaba gemir, disfrutar eso ponía a mil al joven santo dorado.

-Está bien… ámame Aioria, ámame mucho como me lo habías dicho.

-Oh Shaka- decía mientras lo abrazaba para besarlo intensamente, rozando su miembro, haciendo que Shaka gimiera entre el beso, luego de la sesión de besos lo cargaba para llevarlo directo a la habitación y sentarlo al borde de la cama.

-Aioria, te has vuelto fuerte.

-Bueno, la verdad es que fue fácil, quiero que este momento sea especial- se puso sobre él para quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa. Ayudando a Shaka a quitarse esa ropa, que en sueños anhelaba quitar. Pasando sus labios por los hombros suaves, el pecho, los pezones y el estómago. Quería complacerlo en todo y los jadeos del mayor iban en aumento.

Pasaba sus manos por las piernas, las abrió un poco para dedicarse a ver la entrada del pelirrojo, tomando con una mano el miembro para masturbarlo, claro que también se masturbaría para intensificar la situación y cada vez más intensas se volvían, uno que otro beso pasaba pero el placer no paraba y era hora de que Aioria tendría que preparar a Shaka, pero no sabía cómo.

-En mi cajón hay un bote de vaselina.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Estabas preparado?

-No, sólo es…

Le dio un pequeño beso.

-Lo sé.

Puso dos dedos con cuidado sobre la vaselina y empezó a meterlos con cuidado, lubricando cada rincón, sin olvidar nada para no lastimarlo ya que esto tenía que hacerlo muy bien para que esa experiencia fuera inolvidable.

-Mmm- gemía Shaka al disfrutar como los dedos del joven pasaban por su entrada, haciéndolo sentir en el cielo cada vez más- más… más…

-¿Más?- decía mientras seguía metiendo esos dedos cada vez más y más y Shaka se estremecía de placer- Oh Shaka te ves tan sexy desde aquí…

-Tú… tú también…- era genial observar así a Aioria porque estaba tan bueno, cedería ante él porque ya no podía resistir y poder afrontar todo con tal de que Aioria le perteneciera.

El miembro de Aioria estaba más duro que una roca abrió más las piernas para ver y relamerse los labios cuando vio la entrada ya bien lubricada y lista para sentir de todo.

-Estoy ansioso…

-Mételo y házmelo por favor…

Parecía que estuviera rogando pero el joven santo dorado de Leo estaba esperando esto y asintió rápidamente, metiendo la punta con cuidado.

-Auch… está muy grande…

-Lo siento Shaka pero es que tú me pones así… Lo siento pero quiero ya…

-Yo también por favor ya…- rasguñó un poco su espalda pero Aioria sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo gruñir como un verdadero león apasionado.

Los rasguños continuaban a medida que seguía la penetración.

La carne de Aioria estaba entrando cada vez más, haciendo que los ojos de Shaka soltaran algunas lágrimas de dolor. No imaginó que llegaría a doler pero así era e sexo. Arqueó la espalda mientras la penetración ya casi finalizaba o eso creía porque el miembro del joven estaba más duro y sentía que podía ser partido en dos.

-Oh Aioria… me está doliendo…

Aioria se detuvo y dejó a Shaka jadear para poder resistir y aguantar ese dolor. Pasaron los minutos y Shaka dejó que Aioria continuara hasta terminar.

El joven león dorado estuvo esperando hasta que Shaka le diera la indicación para poder moverse. No le molestaba porque estaba dispuesto a respetar al ser que tanto lo cuidaba y calmaba en las noches, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a complacerlo llenándolo de amor y pasión.

-Ya puedes moverte…

-Sí.

Dio la primera embestida, suave y lenta, haciendo que las piernas del pelirrojo se levantaran un poco. Las mejillas de Aioria estaban rojas y su cuerpo era digno de un dios griego según Shaka ya que el cuerpo de Aioria se movía cada vez más y más entrando y saliendo. Sus jadeos se convertían en gemidos y las lágrimas salían de nuevo de sus ojos y el joven las secaba, de vez en cuando un beso metiendo la lengua.

-Ahh… por Buda…

-Shaka… por dios… dios… eres tan estrecho…

-Así… más fuerte…

Lo embestía cada vez más levantando sus piernas y disfrutando los gemidos que ya invadían la habitación, la cama se movía contra la pared.

Pero cuando se corrieron sintieron que estaban en el paraíso…

Después de eso, Aioria puso en cuatro a Shaka, y después de eso lo volvió a penetrar cada vez más profundo haciendo que el mayor mordiera la almohada ante cada embestida del joven.

-Shaka… ahí… me encanta…

-Por favor más… más…- volteó su cabeza para dar con la mirada intensa del joven y darle un beso, con sus lenguas dentro y disfrutando al máximo.

Al terminar se puso de lado, levantando la pierna suave y blanca de su amado, meterlo con fuerza y embestir rápido. Disfrutando dándole en su punto exacto y masturbarlo.

-Aioria, de verdad que me gusta…

-Es extraño porque soñaba cada noche con esto…

-Por Buda, Aioria… ¿En verdad?

-Claro… soñaba que te metías a mí cama… y lo hacíamos…

-Mmm… mmm… mmm…

-Eres tan sexy gimiendo…

-Respeta a tus mayores…

-No lo creo, ya que quieres que te falte al respeto en este momento…- lo besó y siguió moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

-Oh sí…

-Shaka…

A continuación Shaka subió al cuerpo de Aioria para saltar sobre su miembro, lento y cada vez más rápido y el sonido que producían los testículos del joven contra las nalgas del mayor era demasiado para ambos…

Estaban llegando al éxtasis y sus cuerpos estaban muy calientes y perlados de sudor.

Ya, en la noche mientras estaban acurrucados entre las sábanas seguía la sesión de besos y caricias románticas que podrían estremecer a cualquiera.

-No puedo creer que esto se hiciera realidad.

-Pero te gustó, tanto como a mí.

-Bueno no te voy a mentir.

-Además, fuiste fantástico. Tu cuerpo se movía tan genial.

-Mmm… Sí pero ¿Y tú? Parecías un león, creo que no podría levantarme.

-Ya, pero lo bueno es que estaremos juntos, y que estoy muy feliz porque me has correspondido.

-Y yo estoy muy feliz de que sigas amándome como antes.

-Mi amor siempre será asi. Ahora vamos por el segundo round.

-No te cansarás ¿Verdad?

-Jamás… Ahora sentirás el "Plasma Relámpago"- sonrió pícaro y se puso dentro de las sábanas con él.

 _ **FIN**_

 _¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic, estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado n.n y como saben este fic es dedicado a_ _ **Kary**_ _que es muy fan de esta pareja AioriaxShaka y que además tiene una hermosa página sobre esta pareja en especial._

 _Amo este fic, y aunque sufrí un tremendo bloqueo, espero terminar con lo demás._

 _ **Gracias**_ _~ y nos vemos =D_


End file.
